Lions and jackals battle
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kion and Tifu battle against Rairai and her family.


At the Prideland, Kion and Tifu are at the middle of the Hakuna fall ready to have a Pokemon battle.

Kion said, "Alright Tifu, ready."

Tifu said, "Oh I'm ready Kion."

Kion said, "Alright Noivern, I choose you."

Noivern got in front of the battle."

Tifu said, "Alright, I choose you Goomy."

Goomy got in front of the battle.

Kion said, "Seriously Tifu. Your Goomy can't beat my Noivern here."

Tifu said, "Kion, don't judge a Pokemon by their size."

Kion said, "Whatever. Anyway, Noivern, use tackle."

Tifu said, "Goomy, use shield quick."

So Noivern used tackle the same way Goomy used shield. The tackle wasn't effective.

Kion said, "Grrrr, use sound wave."

So Noivern used sound wave on Goomy. The sound was so loud that it hurt Goomy and Tifu ears.

Tifu said, "Ahhh, Kion, turn it off."

Kion said, "Just a sec. Alright Noivern, tackle one more time."

Noivern quickly used tackle on Goomy causing it to smash on a rock.

Kion said, "Yes."

Tifu said, "Grr, you cheated."

Kion said, "I did not. You can't cheat in Pokemon battle."

Tifu said, "Well I wish you didn't have too."

Soon, an explosion was heard beyond the Prideland.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa. What was that?"

Tifu said, "I don't know. Should we check it out?"

Kion said, "Yeah, let go."

So Kion and Tifu went to see what the explosion was about. Later, they saw Rairai and her family had return.

Kion gasped and said, "What is she doing here?"

Rairai turned around and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kion."

Kion said," Grr, what are you doing here Rairai?"

Rairai said, "What do you think?"

Tifu said, "Well they're no food for you here now get back to the Prideland before we make you."

Rairai said, "Whoa, settle down there kitty. We'll leave once we get what we deserve."

Kion said, "The only thing you deserve is being in the Outland."

Rairai said, "Ha, very funny."

Dogo said, "Hey mom, look at those vulture over there."

Kion said, "Huh?"

Kion and Tifu turned around and saw a flock of vulture flying around the Prideland.

Kion said, "Grr, not those vulture again."

Tifu said, "What do we do?"

Kion said, "We'll use our Pokemon. Noivern, go and stop those vultures."

Tifu said, "You too Goomy."

The two Pokemon nodded and they went to fight the vultures.

Kion said, "Okay. As for you, you better get out or I'll make you."

Rairai said, "Aw, can we just watch the vultures fight with your Pokemon friends?"

Kion sighed and said, "Fine, but don't do anything reckless."

Rairai said, "We won't. Right Goigoi. Goigoi."

Rairai turned around and saw Goigoi sleeping. She kicked him. He said, "Oh, right dear."

Kion said, "Alright, come on Tifu."

So Kion and Tifu went after the vultures. Noivern and Goomy are doing their best by attacking the vultures. Soon, a vulture hit Goomy causing it to get smash on a rock. Tifu gasped and said, "Goomy."

Goomy started to get up. Soon, it started to evolve. Kion and Tifu were shocked. Later, Goomy had evolve into Sliggoo.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Tifu said, "What is it?"

Kion check his Pokedex.

The Pokedex said, "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon. Its four horns function as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises."

Kion said, "Wow, a Sliggoo."

Tifu said, "Wow, I'm so happy for you Sliggoo."

Sliggoo winked at Tifu.

Kion said, "Alright, let do this."

Tifu said, "Right."

So Kion and Tifu went to battle the vultures.

Kion said, "Alright Noivern, use silver wind."

Noivern used silver wind on the vultures.

Tifu said, "Okay Sliggoo, use hyper beam."

Sliggoo used hyper beam on the vultures. Soon, all of the vultures started flying away.

Kion said, "Yes."

Tifu said, "We did it."

Rairai saw the whole thing and what Kion and Tifu did. She smiled and went up to them and said, "My, what a nice battle you two did with the vultures."

Kion said, "Uh, thanks."

Rairai said, "You know, all of my boys also have Pokemon too. Maybe we can make a duel."

Tifu said, "A duel."

Kion said, "What kind of duel?"

Rairai said, "A Pokemon battle."

Tifu and Kion said, "A Pokemon battle."

Rairai said, "Yes. Winner get to stay in the Prideland, but the loser leave the Prideland, FOREVER!"

Kion gasped and said, "You're on."

So they all went to the meadow to have a Pokemon battle. Tifu went up to Kion and said, "Hey Kion, are we both gonna battle?"

Kion said, "Sure. It'll be great practice for becoming a Pokemon trainer."

Tifu said, "Yeah, but what if one of us loses?"

Kion said, "Don't worry. The rules clearly state that if the bad guys wins then we leaves, but if the good guys wins, then they go."

Tifu said, "Wow, but what Pokemon can I use? The only one I have is Sliggoo."

Kion said, "So, I'll do the battle for you. Here an idea, since Rairai and her family are battling against us. You do seven and I'll do seven."

Tifu said, "I don't think it'll matter which one of us get the amount of opponent to battle."

Kion said, "Fine."

Dogo said, "Mom, do we have to do a Pokemon battle?"

Rairai said, "Yes Dogo. It the only way to drive Kion and Tifu out of the Prideland."

Dogo sighed and said, "I guess so."

Rairai said, "As for Goigoi, do not sleep during the battle. Otherwise you'll be disqualified."

Goigoi said, "Whatever you say dear."

Kion said, "Alright, let get ready to battle."

Dogo said, "So, who's gonna battle first?"

Rairai said, "Haven't heard of lady first?"

Tifu said, "Yeah, can I battle Rairai on this one Kion?"

Kion said, "Well, okay."

So Rairai and Tifu walked toward the battle field, getting ready to fight.

Kion said, "Okay, the battle between Rairai and Tifu will now begin

Rairai said, "Alright Eevee, I choose you."

Eevee came out of it Pokeball.

Tifu said, "Alright then, Sliggoo, come on out."

Sliggoo came out of it Pokeball.

Rairai said, "Alright Eevee, use quick attack."

So Eevee started using quick attack.

Tifu said, "Sliggoo, dodge it and use hyper beam."

Sliggoo dodge the quick attack and use hyper beam on Eevee. Causing it to faint.

Rairai said, "What? No."

Tifu said, "Yes, great job Sliggoo."

Sliggoo licked Tifu.

Kion said, "Wow, that was awesome."

Tifu said, "Thank Kion."

Rairai said, "Ha, this is only the beginning cubs. You still have to beat all of my other kids including my husband first."

Kion said, "We're not scared of you Rairai."

Tifu said, "That's right."

Rairai said, "Well then, what are you gonna do?"

Kion said, "Well, I'm gonna fight next."

Tifu said, "Who are you gonna fight against?"

Kion said, "I am gonna fight Goigoi."

Goigoi said, "What?"

Dogo said, "Aw come on Kion, fight me first."

Kion said, "Later Dogo. Me and Goigoi will battle next."

Rairai said, "Hehehehehehehe! Alright."

So Kion and Goigoi went to the battlefield to get ready to fight.

Rairai said, "Okay, the battle between Kion and Goigoi will now begin.

Kion said, "Alright Noivern, I choose you."

Noivern came out of it Pokeball.

Goigoi said, "Okay, come on out Pichu."

Pichu came out of it Pokeball.

Kion said, "Whoa, what is that?"

Kion check his Pokedex and it said, "Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Goigoi said, "Alright Pichu, use thundershock."

Pichu started using thundershock.

Kion said, "Noivern, use force field."

Noivern uses force field to block the thundershock.

Kion said, "Now use iron tail."

Noivern used iron tail on Pichu, causing it to get hurt.

Goigoi said, "Grr, Pichu use nuzzle."

Pichu got up and use nuzzle on Noivern, but it didn't have any effect.

Kion said, "Ha, my Noivern is too powerful for your nuzzle Goigoi. Alright Noivern, finish it up with headbutt."

Noivern used headbutt on Pichu and hit it against the trees, causing it to faint.

Goigoi said, "No."

Kion said, "Yes, victory is mine."

Goigoi said, "Grr, you'll pay for this."

Kion said, "Aw boo you."

Tifu said, "Wow Kion, that was great."

Kion said, "Thank Tifu. Great job Noivern."

Noivern purrs on Kion.

Rairai said, "Grr, good going Goigoi. You lost because you were too dumb to use the right moves."

Goigoi said, "Hey, don't pinned this on me. Unleast I didn't sleep during the battle."

Rairai sighed.

Kion said, "Okay Rairai, we battle you and Goigoi, now it time to battle your children.

Rairai said, "Yes, but I have another idea."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Rairai said, "Why don't you do a tag battle so we can finish this quickly?"

Tifu said, "A tag battle."

Kion said, "That could work."

Goigoi said, "But, you can't battle with each other."

Kion said, "What? Why not?"

Rairai said, "Because battling between your girlfriend will be too easy. You'll have to team up with Dogo."

Dogo said, "Me."

Kion said, "Wait, me and Tifu have to tag battle with Dogo."

Rairai said, "Yes, Kion will go with Dogo and Tifu will go with my other son Logo."

Kion said, "Well I guess. Wait, how many children of your are there?"

Rairai said, "Just ten."

Tifu said, "Well that'll be a while."

Dogo said, "Mom do I have to battle with Kion?"

Rairai said, "Yes son. Sometime you have to help your enemy for some reason."

Dogo said, "Well I guess."

Rairai said, "Great."

Kion said, "Okay, we'll tag battle, but I don't wanna battle against Tifu."

Rairai said, "You don't have a choice Kion. It either you or me."

Kion sighed and said, "Fine."

Goigoi said, "Okay. So first Kion and Dogo will fight. You two will be fighting against Pogo and Hogo."

Kion said, "Great."

Dogo said, "Yes."

So Kion, Dogo, Pogo, and Hogo went to the battlefield.

Goigoi said, "Alright, this tag battle between Kion and Dogo, Pogo and Hogo will now begin."

Kion said, "Alright Noivern, you ready."

Noivern nodded."

Dogo said, "Okay Fennekin, come on out."

Fennekin came out of the Pokeball.

Pogo said, "Alright Treecko, I choose you."

Treecko came out of the Pokeball.

Hogo said, "Okay Staryu, come on out."

Staryu came out of the Pokeball.

Kion said, "Alright Noivern, start by tackling Treecko."

Noivern went to tackle Treecko."

Hogo said, "Staryu, use water gun to protect Treecko, quick."

So Staryu stand in front of Treecko and use water gun on Noivern. Causing Noivern to get wet.

Dogo said, "Okay Fennekin, get behind Treecko and use flamethrower."

So Fennekin went behind Treecko and use flamethrower on him. Causing Treecko to faint.

Pogo said, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Kion said, "Wow, great Dogo."

Dogo said, "Thanks Kion. Your turn."

Kion said, "Got it. Hey I got an idea, but I'll need your help."

Dogo said, "Okay."

Kion said, "Okay Noivern, pick Fennekin up and spin her around the circle."

Dogo said, "Uh Kion."

Kion said, "Don't worry Dogo, I got this."

So Noivern picked up Fennekin and started spinning her around the circle.

Hogo said, "Seriously, that's your move."

Kion said, "No, now Dogo."

Dogo said, "Fennekin, use flamethrower around Staryu to prevent it from escaping."

Kion said, "And Noivern use headbutt after that."

So Fennekin use flamethrower around Staryu and Noivern quickly use headbutt on Staryu, causing it to faint.

Hogo said, "Ahh, no."

Goigoi said, "Staryu and Treecko are unable to battle. The winner are Fennekin and Noivern."

Kion said, "Yes."

Dogo said, "We did it."

Tifu said, "Wow guys, you were great."

Logo said, "Yeah."

Kion said, "Thanks."

Rairai said, "Okay. Now it time for Tifu and Logo to battle."

Tifu said, "Right."

Logo said, "So who do we battle against?"

Goigoi said, "You'll be battling Fogo and Jogo."

Tifu said, "Great."

Kion said, "Good luck Tifu."

Dogo said, "You too Logo."

Logo said, "Thanks guys."

Tifu said, "We'll try our best."

So Tifu, Logo, Fogo, and Jogo went to the battlefield.

Goigoi said, "Okay, the battle between Tifu and Logo, Fogo and Jogo will now begin."

Tifu said, "Alright Sliggoo, I choose you."

Sliggoo came out of the Pokeball.

Logo said, "Alright Vulpix, come on out."

Vulpix came out of the Pokeball.

Fogo said, "Growlithe, get out here."

Growlithe came out of the Pokeball.

Jogo said, "Caterpie, let do this."

Caterpie came out of the Pokeball.

Goigoi said, "Okay, start battling."

Fogo said, "Growlithe, use quick attack on Sliggoo."

Growlithe started using quick attack at Sliggoo.

Logo said, "Vulpix, get in front of Sliggoo and use dig on Growlithe."

Vulpix jump in front of Sliggoo, turned around and use dig on Growlithe which cause him to stop."

Tifu said, "Thank Logo."

Logo said, "You're welcome."

Jogo said, "Caterpie, use string shot on Vulpix to tied her up."

Tifu said, "Sliggoo, get in front of Vulpix quick to defend it."

As Caterpie started using string shot on Vulpix, Sliggoo jumped in front of Vulpix and now it got string shot."

Tifu said, "Oh no."

Jogo said, "Ha."

Fogo said, "Growlithe, use flamethrower on Sliggoo."

As Growlithe started using flamethrower, Vulpix jumped in and got hit by the flamethrower.

Logo said, "Vulpix, no."

Fogo said, "Growlithe, try again, flamethrower."

Logo said, "Vulpix, use your flamethrower too."

The two used flamethrower and they both got hit and faint.

Logo said, "No."

Fogo said, "Yikes."

Jogo said, "Alright Caterpie, use headbutt on Sliggoo."

Tifu gasped.

Before Caterpie can use it attack, Sliggoo started evolving.

Tifu said, "What the?"

Logo said, "Sliggoo is evolving."

Soon, Sliggoo had evolved into Goodra.

Logo said, "Wow, a Goodra."

Tifu said, "A Goodra?"

Tifu opened her Pokedex and it said, "Goodra, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra is very friendly, and one of its hugs can cover its Trainer with a sticky slime."

Tifu said, "Wow, that is so cool."

Jogo said, "Oh no."

Tifu said, "Now Goodra, use hyper beam on Caterpie."

Goodra used hyper beam on Caterpie, causing it to faint.

Jogo said, "No."

Goigoi said, "Team Caterpie and Growlithe lost the battle, Goodra and Vulpix are the winner."

Logo said, "Yes."

Tifu said, "We did it."

Kion said, "Wow Tifu, that was great."

Dogo said, "You too Logo."

Tifu said, "Thanks."

Logo said, "It was fun."

Rairai said, "Ha, Tifu might've won, but you will soon meet your doom."

Kion said, "Don't count on it Rairai. We will beat you."

Rairai said, "Well anyway, it time for another battle."

Goigoi said, "And this time Kion and Dogo will be going next."

Dogo said, "Who are we battling next?"

Rairai said, "Wogo and Zogo."

Kion said, "Great."

So Kion, Dogo, Wogo, and Zogo went to the battlefield.

Goigoi said, "Right, the battle between Kion and Dogo and Wogo and Zogo will now begin."

Kion said, "Alright Noivern, come on out."

Noivern came out of the Pokeball.

Dogo said, "Fennekin, I choose you."

Fennekin came out of the Pokeball.

Wogo said, " Electrode, come on out."

Electrode came out of the Pokeball.

Zogo said, "Magnetmite, come on out."

Magnetmite came out of the Pokeball.

Goigoi said, "Let the battle begin."

Dogo said, "Fennekin, use quick attack on Electrode.

Fennekin started using quick attack toward Electrode."

Wogo said, "Electrode, use explosion when Fennekin get close to you."

When Fennekin got close to Electrode, he use explosion on Fennekin, causing it to faint.

Dogo said, "Oh no. Fennekin return."

Fennekin returned back into it Pokeball.

Kion said, "Don't worry Dogo, I got this."

Zogo said, "Magnetmite, use thunderbolt on Noivern."

Kion said, "Noivern, dodge and use headbutt."

As Magnetmite use thunderbolt, Noivern dodge it and use headbutt on Magnetmite real hard, causing it to faint.

Zogo said, "Oh no. Magnetmite, return."

Magnetmite returned into it Pokeball.

Kion said, "Okay Noivern, use hyperbeam on Electrode."

Noivern quickly used hyperbeam on Electrode, causing it to faint.

Wogo said, "Electrode, no."

Kion said, "Yes, we did it."

Dogo said, "Yeah."

Rairai said, "Okay, so you might've defeated us, but you still have one more final round to go to."

Tifu said, "Yeah and actually, how about if I team up with Kion and Dogo go with Logo."

Goigoi sighed and said, "Fine."

So Kion, Tifu, Dogo, and Logo went to the battlefield for the final round.

Goigoi said, "Alright, let the final round begin."

Tifu said, "Ready Kion."

Kion said, "Ready."

Dogo said, "Alright Fennekin, use quick attack on Goodra."

Fennekin started using quick attack on Goodra.

Kion said, "Noivern, get in front of Goodra and use hyperbeam on Fennekin."

Noivern got in front of Goodra and use hyperbeam on Fennekin, causing it to faint.

Dogo said, "Fennekin, no."

Tifu said, "Thanks Kion."

Kion said, "You're welcome."

Tifu said, "Okay Goodra, use hyperbeam on Vulpix."

Kion said, "Noivern, you use hyperbeam too."

So Noivern and Goodra quickly use hyperbeam on Vulpix, causing it to faint."

Logo said, "Ahhh! No."

Kion said, "Ha, we did it."

Tifu said, "Yeah."

Goigoi said, "Grrrr, I can't believe we lost."

Kion said, "Yeah and that means you must go back into the Outland."

Rairai said, "Ha, you can't make us go to the Outland. We're putting our paws down."

Kion said, "Is that so?"

Kion quickly use the roar on Rairai and her family and send them back into the Outland.

Kion said, "Yes."

Tifu said, "You know Kion, this was pretty fun."

Kion said, "Yeah, I hope we can do it again sometime."

Simba said, "Do what again?"

Kion said, "Ahhh! Dad, what are you doing here?"

Simba said, "Well, I've been seeing explosion when I was on Pride Rock and I was seeing you two having a Pokemon battle with Rairai and her family."

Tifu said, "You did."

Simba said, "Yep and I was impress by the way you two were battling."

Kion said, "Wow, thanks dad."

Simba said, "Come on, it getting late."

Kion said, "Right. Noivern return."

Tifu said, "You too Goodra, return."

Noivern and Goodra returned back into their Pokeball and the lions went back to Pride Rock to sleep.

The End.


End file.
